The Ginger
by Hazel Nelson
Summary: A one-shot of one of the lives The Doctor has touched during one of his many many journeys through time and space.


_The Ginger_

**Quickly, I am not dead. Just so you all know. I have been super busy with school, and computers, (I have a habit of breaking them and then I have to wipe everything from them, etc.) then sicknesses and the list goes on for forever. Stuff is STARTING to settle down a tiiiiiny bit enough for me to have some free time, which will be filled with some FanFiction, some plays that I'm starting to write, as well as picture taking and Netflix/ HuluPlus. I will try my best to work on my previous stories, but "The Doctor's Companion" is now discontinued. I will, however be starting a new story with the same ideas. (Not this one.) I hope you will forgive me for my tardiness and my future lack of posting. For now, enjoy this simple One-Shot.**

"It was the ending of December, and thus an ending of a year. This was a rare day though. Unlike most Christmas Eves. You see, this day was the day that every single planet and every single star or galaxy or universe was in perfect sync. The day the Universe came full circle.

"Snow was in the upper atmosphere of planet Draxopheria. A planet, mind you, that had pure oxygen in the lower, more populated atmosphere, Earth-like air elements in the upper atmosphere, and water enclosed with ice as a crust to the planet. The center of the planet had an ancient ship in it, surrounded by star gas. Beautiful planet, my home rock. It was truly…. Anyways… Gone now, doesn't matter.

"Let's see… Where was I? Oh, right. That day was both a tremendous and devastating day. That's the only time I had met him.

"You see, Draxopheria was not deemed "important" enough for the Great Migration (when the Daleks stole a ton of planets for the Reality Bomb). We were all so small that nothing cared to attack us. Thus, we led a peaceful life. What they didn't know, however, was that planet Draxopheria was the most important planet in any and every universe on December 24, 6000. We were the planet that could single-handedly stop the Reset. With the help of an old man in a little blur box, obviously.

"I woke up early in the morning to try and guess what my gifts were. I thought it would be funny to rattle them around as everyone else was sleeping. I did not expect, however, that it would be horrendously light out, and everyone on the whole planet was awake. Everywhere. I was only 16. One hundred and eighty years younger than I am now. I can still hear that sound as if it were in the room with us. A wheezing and wurring noise, outside my window, on my balcony. Next, a blue box appeared from nowhere, and from within it, an old, somewhat ginger man."

"Hello! Who are you?" A man asks rushing inside. "Bit cold out, isn't it? Yeah, yeah I think it is."

"Hi." A young girl responds. "I'm Rolenae, and yes, yes it is. It's December after all. Now, who exactly are you, bursting in here like you own the place?"

At this remark the ginger man grabs the young girl's face. "Quick! What is the EXACT date?!"

She fusses out of his hands. "As if I'd tell you, you stranger! What's your name?!"

"Haha! Now that…. Is a long story…. I have a code name, is that any good?" He laughs.

"Sure, whatever. What is it?"

"The Doctor."

"The Doctor?" She looks at him questioningly.

"Yup, that's me. Tired, old, remedy man. The Doctor!"

They stare at each other for a period of time before the man 'code named' The Doctor frowns at Rolenae. "Oh… you're not going to say it. Shall I then? Yes, I should."

"Say what?!"

"DOCTOR WHO?! See? It's much more exciting when other people say it. Now…" He gets so close to her face she can see every fleck of colour in his eyes. "What's the date? Exactly. Don't take shortcuts. Shortcuts are sometimes really bad and take longer than the original path… I would know."

"The 24 of December, years 6000. It's Christmas Eve, you see? So if you've got a code name, does that mean you're Santa in disguise?"

"No, of course not. That'd be silly….. What are you doing up so early? It's only….. Two in the morning… No wait, that can't be right…. It's super bright out! Oh yeah! Stupid, stupid, stupid me! It's the Reset!" He runs outside back to his blue box. "Alright! Stay there, I'll be right back!"

"He was never back, but he did save the Universe that day. Later I found a note in one of my presents explaining the details of what that crazy man had done. I couldn't understand any of it except for what he said about our planet being the first of them all. A patient zero, if you will, of the Universe's disease of life. He said we were important, even though we were so small. We had saved the rest of the planets, not in just our Universe, but every single other one. We were special.

"And I still have that note, or rather that overcomplicated explanation of a letter. Its here, in the box of my most favourite and important gift. A key. I've no idea why I kept it. Probably because I knew it was from The Doctor, The Saver of Worlds…. My Santa Claus."


End file.
